Five
by neko-in-blue
Summary: Brotherhood Universe. Set many years after "Winter Storm". There's a lucky number in every family.
The long ray lights of the sunset entered the hospital room and inundated Winry's bed with orange, red and yellow tones. And she smiled, as the little baby moved inside his blue blanket. His soft and spiky light blond hair was so beautiful under the setting sun and he yawned big inside his mother's embrace.

\- Are you having good dreams? - she asked, in a whisper, touching his tiny little fingers. – Enjoy the silence while you can. You father is going to take us home soon.

Kissing the baby's cheek, she was once again grateful he was well. That was her fifth child. And for the first time, there were complications. He was stuck and inside of her for too long, even with Pinako's help and all her strength trying to push him out. Edward held her hand the entire time, inside the ambulance, while she cried silent tears fearing for their child. For the entire c-section he never let go of her hand. And just like the four before, he was also there, side by side, kissing her forehead when their child came to this world.

A week had passed and her stitches were fine. Although she felt a little discomfort, the pain was manageable and she was well. She was supposed to leave after 3-4 days but Edward terrorized the doctor, saying if anything happened to his wife would be his fault and he knew many ways to inflict torture into his body and soul.

\- I need to bake Christopher his favorite pudding later. He is really nice and responsible, your older brother, and he is helping your father with everything. – she said, still trying to figure out if the baby looked like her or Edward the most. The hair was definitely hers and he got his father's golden eyes. – You don't look like Adrianne or Michael or Allanah either.

Christopher was the little man of the house, as he father said every time he would left him with some choirs while he and Pinako were taking care of the shop. He was seven already. They would visit every day, sometimes even bringing one of the kids, but she knew it was too much for them dealing with the 4 kids alone.

Quantity was never an issue for them. Edward and her had such difficult times growing up that it just seemed natural and right to have a big family. The boys who were supposed to be dead on their childhood quest to regain what they had lost were now fathers. Loving, caring and responsible fathers. And the girl who was terrified of being alone and left behind had filled a house with laughter, little feet sounds and promissing futures. Business was great and the house could grow anywhere they wanted, with vast green areas for the children to use as playgrounds.

Chris was calm, kind and gentle. Anne was 6. She was shy and sweet and "Uncle Al" was her "favourite person in the whole world". She would always be jealous over Lana, age 4, who also loved her uncle very much. "He is more handsome than Daddy!" the little girl would say, making her father jealous too. Mike was Edward's copy. He was always plotting something in the house, climbing trees, getting scrapped knees and elbows and with a band-aid somewhere. And he was only 3. A little wild thing. He still couldnt talk very well, but his looks and expressions were so similiar to his father that Winry always knew his emotions and intentions. That little boy would never cry. Smiling was his answer to everything. Even when his older brother came running inside with him, a big cut on his forehead, he would just smile as the blood was running on his face. It was interesting to watch them grown and the different personalities each one would have, coming from the same parents and environment.

Each one of their kids were made in passionate moments. During a long, hot shower on winter or after a dessert on the end of a long working day. They were conceived in amidst of passionate kisses and loving moans. While Winry's back was on the cold grass from the autumm night's wind or Edward's held her tight on the shop's thick wooden table in a hot spring day. Love between them was like thunder and sparks, coming out of nowhere, burning their bodies together. When that fire was off, they would melt into each other's arms and exchange endearments and calm caresses. They would fight tremendously over silly things sometimes, but, in the end of the day, they were sleeping peacefully in each other's embrace.

That one was created on a rainy morning, when the house was still completely silent and the kids asleep. Winry just felt the need to wake her husband in a more interesting way than a good morning kiss.

Their sons and daughters were a clear result of that epic, genuine and crazy love.

\- Everybody is waiting for us. Our family is great. And you will meet Uncle Alphonse, Aunt Mei and your cousin, Lee. They are the best.

He rolled inside his blanket again, when his father came inside, smiling as seeing them:

\- How are you two doing? – Edward kissed his wife's face. – Are you ready to go home?

\- Yes. – she smiled. - Everything is packed already.

\- Winry… - there it was. The look on his face when he thought she was being stubborn. – You shouldn't have. You have a thousand stitches in your belly, you cannot force yourself! – he said the last word between clenched teeth to not waking the baby's up. After four babies he knew better than raising his voice.

\- I'm okay… I told you many times. And I don't have a thousand stitches. – he was such a worrywart. – Are the kids excited I'm coming back?

\- Sure! - he sat in front of her on bed. – They asked me many times. They like you better than me anyway. "Daddy's food is bad, Daddy can't tell the histories right, "That's not the right bow to my hair, Daddy!" – he shrug with a smile. – They are always complaining Mama isn't around.

\- Is Michael still in one piece?

\- He ate a bug yesterday, but he seems fine so far.

She giggled at him, but soon it stop, when noticing how sad his golden eyes became as touching their son's hair lightly:

\- He is perfect. You only gave me perfect kids and I'm so grateful I couldn't thank you with my life. – he had such a loving expression.

\- You made me inspired. – she smiled.

\- Is it okay if we stop with this one? – he looked seriously at her. – I… I was so afraid I would lose you both. Even when I told the children you were okay, they cried a lot, so I had to bring everyone here so they could see you were really alive.

\- Ed…

\- Five is a good number. Its going to be our lucky number. Our children are amazing, even being half mine. – his forehead touched hers and Edward's looked inside the blue skies of his wife's eyes. – But I can only do this by your side. – his thumb caressed her cheek gently. – I'm no good without you. I don't want to stress your body again or take any risks.

Winry slowly kissed him, making sure she wouldn't bother the baby and smiled at him after:

\- You are still so in love with me. - putting the baby on his arms, she took off the hood of the blanket and the spiky hair went forward. – We still didnt choose a name. He cannot go home being "Baby Elric #5".

\- Hmm… let me see… - he got his serious thinking expression while examination the baby's sleepy face. And she recognize his "outrageous" grin as he thought he had an incredible idea.

– I know! Astrophel! It's a good one!

\- No weird names… – she said, again, like the four before. Something she would not miss was having those discussions to avoid her children being mocked at school. - What about Dennis?

\- Too short. – he made a face. – And too simple.

\- Adam?

\- Nope.

\- Eric?

\- Eric Elric?!

\- Hm.. okay, okay… - she stood up from the bed carefully and standed by his side. – I got no ideas anymore.

\- Phillip. – in the moment Ed said that name, the baby rolled to his chest and put his little hand over his heart, grabbing the end of his ponytail. – You are Phillip, right?

\- That's a beautiful name. – Winry sat in front of her husband and smiled. – Thank you for giving me a Phillip.

\- My pleasure. – Edward showed his wife one of his beautiful wide grins of pure happiness.

For a moment, time itself seemed to stopped as she observed his expression over their son, while holding him so protective. Even if that was the last one, Winry wondered if little Phillip knew how lucky he was. He had the best father in the whole world. And although he was going to a crowded, busy and loud house, she silently promised him that he would never feel alone, since love was always abundant and overflowing on an Elric's home.


End file.
